List of fiction set in New York City
2002 Kingdom Hearts (2002) 2004 Friends (2004) Ninja Giaden 2 (2004) 2005 Kingdom Hearts II (2005) 2007 Bee Movie (2007) Bee Movie Game (2007) Crysis (2007) The Darkness (2007) Spider-Man Friend or Foe (2007) 2008 Star Wars the Force Unleashed (2008) Dead Space (2008) Call of Duty World at War (2008) Spider-Man Web of Shadows (2008) Ninja Giaden Sigma 2 (2008) 2009 Ghostbusters Game (2009) Borderlands (2009) Prototype (2009) 2010 Spide-Man Shattered Demensions (2010) Star Wars The Force Unleashed II (2010) Darksiders (2010) Inception (2010) 2011 Spider-Man Edge of Time (2011) Cryis 2 (2011) Mortal Kombat 9 (2011) Battlefield 3 (2011) Resistance 3 (2011) Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 (2011) Dues Ex Human Revolution (2011) Dead Space 2 (2011) 2012 Borderlands 2 (2012) The Darkness II (2012) Dead or Alive 5 (2012) Call of Duty Black Ops II (2012) Prototype 2 (2012) Assassins Creed III (2012) Avengers (2012) The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) The Amazing Spider-Man Video Game (2012) 2013 Dead Space 3 (2011) Assassins Creed Rouge (2013) Injustice Gods Among Us (2013) Deadpool Game (2013) Lego Marvel Superheroes (2013) Call of Duty Ghosts (2013) The Last of Us (2013) Crysis 3 (2013) 2014 Wolfenstein: The New Order (2014) The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Video Game (2014) The Crew (2014) Call of Duty Advanced Warfare (2014) The Lego Movie (2014) 2015 Star Wars The Force Awakens (2015) Mr. Robot (2015) Until Dawn (2015) Batman Arkham Knight (2015) 2016 Captain America Civil War (2016) Tom Clancy's Division (2016) Battlefield 1 (2016) Call of Duty Infinite Warfare (2016) Zootopia (2016) Doom (2016) 2017 Uncharted: the Lost Legacy (2017) Horizon Zero Dawn (2017) Lego Marvel Superheroes 2 (2017) Blade Runner 2049 (2017) Observer (2017) Injustice 2 (2017) Marvel v Capcom Infinite (2017) Wolfenstien II: The New Colossus (2017) The Greatest Showman (2017) Star Wars BattleFront II (2017) Super Mario Odyssey (2017) Call of Duty WWII (2017) Star Wars The Last Jedi (2017) 2018 God of War (2018) Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018) Black Panther (2018) Hitman 2 (2018) Avengers Infinity War (2018) Battlefield V (2018) Disenchantment Season 1 (2018) Spider-Man PS4 (2018) Shadow of the Tomb Raider (2018) Jump Force (2018) Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse (2018) Mission Impossible Fallout (2018) She-Ra and the Princess of Power Season 1 (2018) Anthem (2018) Super Mario Bros. Ultimate (2018) The Quiet Man (2018) 2019 Crackdown 3 (2019) Kingdom Hearts III (2019) Dead or Alive 6 (2019) The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) Batman vs The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2019) Avengers Endgame (2019) Days Gone (2019) She-Ra and the Princess of Power Season 2 (2019) Toy Story 4 (2019) John Wick 3 Parabellum (2019) Detective Pikachu (2019) Rocket Man (2019) Godzilla King of Monsters (2019) Dark Phoenix (2019) Spider-Man Far From Home (2019) Marvel Ultimate alliance 3 Black Order (2019) Batman Hush (2019) World War Z Game (2019) She-Ra and the Princess of Power Season 3 (2019) Angel Has Fallen (2019) Control (2019) Borderlands 3 (2019) The Goldfinch (2019) Hustlers' (2019) Disenchantment Season 2 (2019) Joker (2019) The Outer Worlds (2019), Motherless Brooklyn (2019) Death Stranding (2019), The Irishmen (2019) The Morning Show (2019) Blacksad Under the Skin (2019) She-Ra and the Princess of Power Season 4 (2019) The Mandalorin (2019) 21 Bridges (2019) A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood (2019) Harley Quinn Animated Movie (2019) Star Wars Vader Immortal (2019) Vampire the Maquarade (2019) Darksiders Genesis (2019) The Expanse Season 4 (2019) The Witcher (2019) Funhouse (2019) The Man in the High Castle Season 4 (2019) Star Wars The Rise of Skywalker (2019) Women in one Window (2019) Uncut Gems (2019) 2020 Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) Doctor Doolittle (2020) Doom Eternal (2020) Marvels Avengers (2020) Flight Simulator (2020) The Last of Us Part II (2020) Onward (2020) Bad Boys Season 2 (2020) The Women in the Window (2020) Outriders (2020) Soul (2020) Moribus (2020) Scoob (2020) Ghostbusters 3 Afterlife (2020) One Punch Man: A Hero Nobody Knows (2020) The Wolf Among Us 2 (2020) Final Fantasy VII (2020) Superman Red Sun (2020) A Quite Place Part II (2020) Sergio (2020) 2021 Hotel Tranysalvinia 4 (2021) Doctor Strange into the multiverse of madness (2021) 2022 Titanic Honor and Glory (2022) 2023 Star Citizen (2023)